A Neko's Punishment
by DanceOfSakura
Summary: Toshiro throws a fit and Byakuya won't have it, the only solution is punishment. (Neko!Tosh, Bya/Tosh, Yaoi, don't like don't read!)


**Hello lovelies! Another story, this one not fluffy, but more smut-a-licous! Cause I'm pretty sure that's why we all came here ;D So on with the story remember to read the warning below! I will not be the reason if an innocent mind is corrupted. **

**Warning: Neko loving, Slash, boy love, D/s, punishment, etc. Not your cup of tea then turn back now, thanks you very much!**

**Nothing belongs to me, even though I wish. Happy reading! ~DanceofSakura**

It was three in the afternoon, the streets bustling and hustling with millions of people. One of them was the forever-famous Kuchiki Byakuya, Ceo of Kuchiki Enterprises. The man was the youngest in his family, to take heed to leading the family business. He walked with grace and stride in his white Armani suit, blue button up halfway undone, silver Rolex, and shinned dress shoes. There was no place that people didn't stop and stare, at the wealthy businessman. Byakuya ignored the looks as usual as he nodded to his driver, stepping into his waiting Chrysler 300C Perth limousine.

The raven-haired man sat back, as the city began to pass them by. On the outside the calm, collected male seemed just as unaffected as any other day, when in truth a burning passion was eating at the business typhoon. Byakuya pulled his Android from his pocket, stopping short as his screen saver showed the source of his irritation. There on the screen showed a picture of a short, white-haired, teal eyed, and a thin feminine body that had subtle muscles. He sat with a fur coat wrapped around his body, white ear's tilted back, and tail lazy swaying behind him.

'_Beautiful,'_ Byakuya's mind supplied, as his finger absentmindedly, traced the diamond collar around his lovers pale throat.

The noble male's jaw clenched as he thought about the way the younger male had threw a fit, all because he would not stop working and come to bed. Byakuya had never heard his little neko yell so loud, or lose enough morals to actually start _throwing _things around the home office. Gray eyes held a rising storm behind them as Byakuya remembered the stinging slap; his partner had parted him with. Their bed never felt so cold to him.

Toshiro's behavior was very unacceptable, especially in the Kuchiki Mansion, and to Byakuya himself. The raven-haired male felt that his little neko had over step the boundaries as his submissive. Toshiro needed a lesson and he was sure going to give him one. _'Yes, it seems I need to reinforce myself,_' Byakuya agreed with his thought process.

A white ear twitched, as the sound of tires pulled into the Kuchiki circle drive. Teal eyes dragged themselves up from the book that had previously held their attention. Toshiro's tail waved lazily as he stretched his body along the white couch, the black button up shirt he took from his lover rising up to show his pale skin. His hair stood on end as he looked to the door, Byakuya walked in, power and command in his stride.

The air was thick with tension, as the two observed the other. Toshiro felt oddly naked under his older lover's burning look, he could swear he was staring a hole through him. Byakuya came to stand in front of his younger lover, leaning down to look into his eyes.

"Do not think your behavior will be overlooked." Byakuya said, the gray in his eye's turning dark as the fire began to rise again.

"Sounds like a personal problem." Toshiro hissed, as he glowered at his Master. His tail wrapped around himself, as he winced from the cold glare he got in return; never had he been on the receiving end of the look.

"You have forgotten your place," Byakuya seemed to confirm, "That will not last much longer."

Toshiro 's insides trembled at the promise behind that sentence, he watched as his lover continued to his office. It was not that the white haired male could say he was ill-treated, quite the opposite, Byakuya always gave him the finest. Toshiro never wanted for anything and always given what he needed. In all honesty the small neko had wanted his lovers attention, the other night, he just grew impatient when he didn't get it.

'I think I pushed him to far,' Toshiro bit his lip, looking around the room as he thought.

Dinner was a silent and lonely affair for the small neko, not once had Byakuya decided to join him. The servants had respectively told him that Byakuya-sama had taken dinner in his office. Toshiro debated the pros and cons, on going to his older lover. The big picture was that he had _destroyed_ a very important room to Byakuya. Then to get even more technical about it, it was the office, the office where his _lover_ worked.

'_I cleaned it up though,_' Toshiro waged with his other side,_' that does not make up for it in the first place though._

With a resigned sigh, he began to make his way down the hallway. His ears picked up the sound of the light scratching of pen to paper. He stopped as he came before two white double doors. He stilled himself as he pushed on the door, silently walking into the room. The glass window had the perfect view of the garden and the sun's rays highlighted the workingman before it. Toshiro knew Byakuya had heard him enter the room but choose to ignore him as he signed more papers.

Byakuya ignored his lover partly for punishment and he was still deciding on his method of punishment. When something warm and fuzzy wrapped around his leg, did Byakuya stop in his task. Looking down, he found that his little neko had placed his head on his lap and his tail had wrapped around his leg. Toshiro purred as a large hand was placed on his head, lightly scratching behind his ear.

"Who took care of my office?" Byakuya questioned, his hand going to the back of Toshiro's neck.

"I did, I wanted to make it up to you." Toshiro answered looking shyly at his Master. Teal eyes watered as the hand tug harshly at the back of his hair, a whimper left pale lips as he was forced to look at his Seme.

"That does not make up for why you did it in the first place." Byakuya said, his thumb wiping at the escaped tears.

"I just wanted your attention." The white haired male's tail waved in distress, as he tried to make amends.

"So you were being a attention slut and went about it in a uncalled for manner." The noble man stated.

"No Byakuya-"

A sharp crack echoed in Toshiro's ears, his head turned to the side. The younger man raised his hand to his smarting cheek, the shock still on his face. A calloused hand grabbed his wrist, using it to push him on to the floor. Byakuya leaned over his lithe frame, his body completely caging him in.

"Address me properly, pet." He ordered, nipping at Toshiro's ear.

"Master…" The smaller male mewled, his body reacting to the pleasure. Toshiro rubbed wantonly against Byakuya's strong frame.

The taller male chuckled as he watched his lover, "I have half the mind to fuck you into this floor," Byakuya paused, hooking a finger into Toshiro's collar, dragging him up. "I have something else in mind for you though my pretty little slut, go to our bedroom and kneel, naked on our bed."

Toshiro was up and stumbling out the door, once Byakuya released him. His fingers tugged at his clothes, his body high with excitement and arousal. Coming to another set of double doors, Toshiro walked into their bedroom, shimming out of his clothing. Leaving them in a pile by the door, he walked to their king sized, four-poster, canopied bed that was covered in blue silk bedding. His moaned in appreciation as he stretched across the bed, the sheets rubbing teasingly along his member.

His grinding was interrupted, as a large hand grabbed the back of his neck, throwing him on his stomach. Another hand came up hooking a chain into the ring on his collar, around his wrist, then chaining the end of it to the headboard. Toshiro hid his face, a blush staining his face; the position left his ass vulnerable.

There was silence in the room; the only noise that could be heard was the rustling from with in their closet. After a minute, Byakuya emerged with a black box, the one that held all the toys the two had collected over the years. Their wasn't a toy in there that Toshiro hadn't been introduced too; Byakuya liked to use it before putting it in the box. The box was set on the floor, as the items the noble were searching for were placed on the side of the bed.

"Imagine my disappointment in finding you did not follow my orders." The coldness was back in the taller male's voice; Toshiro trembled as a hand rubbed along his back.

Toshiro cried out as a finger unexpectedly entered him, his breathing heavy as it pushed into him relentlessly. The smaller male tried to wiggle away from the finger, as it drag its self slowly out. Byakuya hovered over his lover pressing down on to him, as he brought the well lubed, 4-inch, vibrating plug to the younger male's entrance.

"N-no! Master, please!" Toshiro's body wiggled in earnest, Byakuya narrowed his eyes as his little neko kept resisting. Growing tired of the behavior, he bit into the pale neck, the body under him going limp.

"This is punishment, you will take all I give you, be grateful I do not do this dry." Byakuya pulled back, pressing down even more into the smaller male.

He pushed the toy the first few inches in, listening as his lover gasped and pulled at his chains. Byakuya turned Toshiro to him capturing his red bitten lips, while thrusting the last inch of the toy into him. He swallowed the painful pleasured filled cry; he took advantage invading the other's mouth. It took a minute for the small male to respond, he shyly rubbed his tongue along the others, grateful for the comfort.

Pulling away, from Toshiro and the bed, Byakuya reached under the bed. He pulled out a black, long cane, showing it to his lover. Grabbing the tiny remote, he turned it up to the highest notch, watching as Toshiro's back arched perfectly. Getting a good angle behind the small male, Byakuya braced a hand on the small of his back.

"I take care off you, do I not Toshiro?" The raven-haired male asked, the anger under toning his voice.

"You do Maste-AH!" Toshiro pulled at his chains, the first stroke hitting the base of the toy, it slid farther in before sliding back out. Byakuya rubbed along the red strip of raised skin, before delivering another hit.

"Who is the Master in this relationship?" When Byakuya didn't get an answer right away, his arm swung down in rapid succession.

"You are!" Toshiro sobbed, he couldn't decipher from the pain and the pleasure. His hips thrust into the bedding, looking for friction. The vibrator drilled into his pleasure spot with every hit delivered to his now red ass.

"That's right and you're my submissive little pet," Byakuya said.

With that he let his anger into every hit delivered to the up turned backside. His accuracy was dead on as the cane hit with perfect procession to the base of the toy. Toshiro screamed out in pleasure as the final stroke sent him over the edge.

There was a dull thump, as Byakuya dropped the cane on to the floor. He unchained the end from the headboard, setting Toshiro astride his lap. Keeping the end of the chain clenched into his fist, Byakuya let his aching erection free, moaning at the moment of relief. The taller male dragged the vibrator from the abused entrance, of his lover. Toshiro leaned into the raven-haired male, feeling strong hands positioning him over the straining, thick cock.

Toshiro hissed, as he slid down the throbbing member, his tail unwinding from around his stomach and winding around Byakuya's thigh. The chain bit lightly into his hip, as the older male began to move him the way he wanted. Toshiro's libido began to react again; he started to rock in time with his lover. Byakuya pulled the smaller male into a kiss; their lips moving frantically as sounds of pleasure were exchanged.

Byakuya pumped Toshiro in time, as the end was coming near. He nipped playfully at the white ear of his lover, teal eyes cloudy in pleasure looked up at him, mouth opened as small pants left the neko. Knowing he would not last much longer Byakuya aimed straight for his lover's bundle of nerves.

"Come fore me pet, come for your Master," Byakuya purred, his climax rushed on him as his lover clenched around him. He watched through hazy eyes as his younger lover head was thrown back in pleasure, mouth open in a silent scream.

Toshiro lay limp on his lover's chest, as he came down from his climax. The light pressure of fingers against his lips, already knowing what the taller male wanted, he took the cum splattered fingers into his mouth. Licking and sucking on them until he was satisfied they were clean, Toshiro sat up with what little energy he had, looking into darken gray eyes.

"I really am sorry." The small neko said, ears drooping, as he ducked his head.

"I know and you are forgiven," Byakuya assured, pulling the small male closer, "if you shall choose to destroy my office again though, I will tie you up, gagged, chained and a 8-inch dildo shoved up your ass, as I work."

A mischievous look took over Toshiro's face, as his ear's perked up in interest. "Can't wait."

**Well there you go! I actually noticed at the end of this, they actually make it to a bed…hmm where to next?...Hope you enjoyed! Reviews are welcomed, flamers are not ~DanceOfSakura**


End file.
